


New Year's Revelations

by josea95



Series: Holidays!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josea95/pseuds/josea95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the perfect plan to get his stubborn brother and a certain fallen angel to admit they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Revelation  
> rev·e·la·tion  
> noun  
> plural noun: revelations  
> 1.  
> a surprising and previously unknown fact, esp. one that is made known in a dramatic way.
> 
> 2.  
> the divine or supernatural disclosure to humans of something relating to human existence or the world.

“Dean, what are we doing here?” Sam whined. His tall frame stood out in the mass of bodies clamoring to get a drink at the bar. 

“C’mon Sammy! Have a little fun it’s New Year’s Eve for God’s sake. The one day a year everyone’s guaranteed to make out with a chick. Even a geek like you can kiss someone at midnight.” Dean cheered. He was well on his way to inebriated bliss with only thirty minutes until midnight.

“I was under the impression that New Year’s Eve was a time to celebrate the end of the year with evening celebrations that often feature food, dance, and alcoholic beverages. Our current location would seem to be the perfect venue for such a celebration.” Castiel stated flatly. Dean laughed loudly at Cas’ matter of fact statement and he pulled Cas’ into a surprisingly friendly bear hug. 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s antics. Really Dean had to be incredibly dense not to realize how much he cared for the fallen angel. For God’s sake Dean fucking beamed whenever he was around Cas. 

“Twenty minutes until midnight. Head on over to the kitchen window for your complimentary champagne!” The DJ’s voice boomed over the country-western music blaring over the loud speakers. Sam cringed as a wave of people crashed into him as their attention shifted from the bar to the small kitchen window usually reserved for nachos and chicken wings. 

Dean shouted excitedly over the din, “Hey, you guys hold our spot at the bar. I’ll go get free booze for us!”

As Dean worked his way towards the window located to the left of the bar Cas leaned towards Sam, “I do not understand how one could find standing in a loud, crowded room fun or entertaining.”

Sam took a swig of his rapidly warming beer, “Most of the things we humans consider to be fun are not.”

While Cas mulled over Sam’s observation. Sam took the opportunity to lean forward conspiratorially, “How do you feel about Dean? I mean it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that Dean really likes you even if he won’t admit it but it’s harder for me to read you.” 

“Dean and I share a deep bond that cannot be understood by most. I raised him from Hell and we have shared many experiences since then.” Cas explained.

“Yeah, but do you want to rip his clothes off? cause Dean for sure wants to tear off yours.”

Cas looked scandalized, “I would never rip Dean’s clothes! He already has a wardrobe limited to what fits in a duffle bag.”

Sam chuckled awkwardly into his beer this was going to be worse than he thought. Dean and Cas really were oblivious.

“No, I mean do you want to have, you know, S-E-X with Dean?” Sam blushed at literally spelling out sex to his idiot brother’s crush.

“Are you referring to sexual intercourse? Because, I will admit that there were times I thought of Dean while erec…”

“OK, That’s stop right there I have already delved too deeply into my brothers sex life I do not need to hear about yours as well.” Sam interrupted. He was mortified by the image of Castiel touching himself while thinking of Sam’s big brother.

“Why did you ask if you did not want to hear the answer?” Cas tilted his head, once again perplexed by human social interaction.

“I was asking because I know Dean likes you. Hell, he might even love you. He just won’t admit it. So if you like him You have to make the first move and tonight would be the perfect time to do so.” Cas looked confused again. “Kiss him at midnight, Cas! And see where it goes from there.” Sam urged shaking his head. The conversation was infinitely more difficult than he had ever imagined. 

Thankfully, Dean arrived a few minutes later carrying plastic champagne flutes, breaking the awkward tension between Sam and Cas that lingered after their little talk. 

“Damn, the line to get drinks was terrible. I had to elbow a couple of guys in the ribs to get to the front of the line. On the bright side I got that girls number.” Sam boasted as he pointed out a big busted brunette to his unimpressed companions. Cas turned towards Sam and mouthed “Really” with an incredulous expression.

Sam simply nodded and mouthed “Do it!” right back at him with two thumbs up. 

“Whoa, what’s going on with the secret conversation between you two?” Dean asked sounding vaguely suspicious and maybe a touch jealous. Although, he would never admit to being jealous not even to himself.

“Sam was simply explaining the tradition of kissing a lover at midnight to me.” Cas replied. 

“You got your eye on anyone at the bar.” Dean leered at Cas.

“No, I do not. My eye is firmly attached to my retina but I do know of one person I would like to kiss at midnight.”

“Really?” Dean asked surprised “Well, where is she?”

“It is a surprise.” Cas stated simply.

Sam chuckled into his beer. This was definitely one of his better ideas. 

 

“10  
9  
8  
7”

As the clock counted down to midnight and the bar patrons shifted their attention to the TV above the bar blasting the ball drop at Times Square. As Ryan Seacrest and two blonde women lead the countdown to the new year, Cas grabbed Dean jacket collar and pulled him in close.

“6  
5  
4”

“It has only recently been brought to my attention that you might like me as more than a friend.” Cas explained looking into Dean’s stunned hazel eyes. “I must tell you that I like you as much more than a friend as well. I think I may even love you” Dean was too stunned to say anything. He simply nodded and leaned into Castiel even more.

“3  
2”

“I am going to kiss you now.” Cas stated simply as he leaned even closer.

At midnight the whole bar erupted into cheers and clapping. Except for Dean and Cas both were too lost in their embrace to notice the last seconds of the year passed them by.

“Well I did my good deed for the year.” Sam thought proudly. He smiled at the new couple as he downed all three flutes of champagne. Dean and Cas weren’t going to miss it. Not even a little bit. As he finished his last drink Sam noticed a petite red haired girl with glasses staring at him. Abruptly the girl jumps off her bar stool, stalks toward Sam, grabs him by the back of his neck, and places a chaste kiss on Sam’s surprised lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all night.” She stated simply and strutted back to her giggling friends at the bar. 

Dazed, Sam turned back to Dean and Cas only to find them dancing to Auld Lang Syne molded to each other and still kissing. Sam was extremely happy that he had his own room in the bunker far away from Dean’s, especially, when Dean’s hand wandered to Cas’ ass to pull him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little bit late for New Year's Eve but the heart wants what the heart wants. My heart wanted a cute little Destiel NYE kiss. I love reviews and any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
